


Happy Birthday Lance McClain

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Happy Birthday Lance - 7/28Lance celebrates his birthday with his friends and boyfriend, and gets a little extra cuddles in there too!Oneshot/drabble





	Happy Birthday Lance McClain

Lance missed celebrating his birthday on Earth without his biological family. It made him happy that he could be with all of them soon though. And for now, he loved the weird little family he was with. Coran had made cake. Allura and Shiro had decorated everything. Hunk had made a huge card for everyone to sign, and Pidge had hand-drawn memes to stick up all around the ship.

Thanks, Pidge. Classy.

Anyway, most of the party was done for right now. Everyone had gone to bed. And Lance was just sort of relaxing with his boyfriend, Keith. They'd listened earlier to Shiro, still weak and tired but still managing to smile, talk about his fiance Adam back on earth. Lance couldn't wait to introduce Keith to his parents.

They cuddled. Lance pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead tenderly.

It tickled a little, and Keith laughed. He had a beautiful laugh.

_"Eres tan hermoso, veces siento que estoy soñando cuando te miro"_

Keith rose an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

_You're so beautiful, sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming when I look at you..._

Lance smiled. He kissed him again. "It means you stink, bitch, go shower."

Keith laughed again too. The laugh made it worth it.


End file.
